This invention relates to geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems and, in particular, to a method of installing geothermal transfer apparatuses using a sonic drill and a removable or retrievable drill bit.
Geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems are environmentally friendly, energy efficient, heating and cooling systems. Accordingly, there is a rising demand for such systems for both commercial and residential properties. There is therefore a need for a quick and efficient method of installing the geothermal transfer apparatuses used in many geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems.